pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bankrut III
Obsada Andrzej Grabowski - Ferdek (F) Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka - Halina (H) Ryszard Kotys - Marian Paździoch (P) Bartosz Żukowski - Waldek (W) Renata Pałys - Helena Paździochowa (HP) Anna Ilczuk - Jolasia Pupcia - Kiepska (J) Bohdan Smoleń - Listonosz Edzio (E-P) Dariusz Gnatowski - Arnold Boczek (B) Jako taki scenariusz Scena 1 Ferdek wchodzi do sypialni w złotej piżamie i idzie do rozkładanego łóżka. Halina ma zniesmaczoną minę widząc Ferdka tak odzianego w czasie kryzysu jego firmy: F: Halincia, coś taka jakaś jakbyś Boczka z moim papierem i dwoma żarówkami zobaczyła? Przecież to nie kradzione, zarobiłem po ludzku i kawałek funduszu oddałem na dobry trening reprezentacji Polski w EURO 2012, bo ostatnio niezbyt się starają. H: No, właśnie Ferdek. A co by było, jakbyś teraz to wszystko stracił i znów byś był bezrobotny? F: Bym to co kupiłem sprzedał... Może prócz tych 7. zgrzewek piwa w naszej nowej lodówie. H: No bo właśnie mam złe wieści... (Ferdek podbiega do Haliny, do łóżka) Jakaś spółka z ograniczoną samodzielnością pod ręką (Ferdek się kładzie) Jana Kolarza-Maka kupiła twoją firmę i ją usunęła z giełdy. F: (Ferdek się podnosi) Jak to kurde? (Ferdek wstaje) Jak k*rwa mać!? Jak się nazywa? H: Nie mogę powiedzieć, bo nie piszą. F: (Ferdek podnosi palca) Ale ja już mam pomysła jak się dowiedzieć! (Ferdek się uśmiecha) Scena 2 Ferdek, siedząc na jego fotelu włącza laptopa Mariolki, a Mariolka siedzi obok na drugiej stronie stołu: F: (Ferdek się denerwuje) Mariolcia, weź ty włącz to gówno, bo zaraz rzucę o ścianę!!! M: (Wyciąga ręce i zabiera laptopa ojcu) Ojciec! Ostrożnie. Zaraz włącze. Poczekaj. Mariolka klika itd., aby włączyć laptopa firmy Kolarz-Mak z logiem rowerzysty z makiem. Ferdek rozmyśla sens loga: F: Mariolka, a czemu ty masz logo mego konkurenta? M: Że co? F: No Kolorz-Mak miał pod ręką tą spółkę. M: Ahaaaa. Nie, to tylko taka naklejka (W myślach: "Boże, ojciec, odpie***l się!") Mariolka włącza system "Fast Speed 78" (z logiem składającego się z rozmazanego na niebiesko napisu), który się wolno włącza, po 5. minutach. Potem włącza przeglądarkę "Gozilla FireDog 1500100900" z logiem płonącego psa z czaszką i piszczelami na dole. Wpisuje w Wyszukiwarce "Booble" hasło Spółka wykopała na zbity pysk starego dziada Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, bo pił to co nie trzeba. Klika w pierwszy link z tym samym tytułem M: (W myślach: "Ale mam z tym dziennikarzem wenę twórczą, czy coś") Mam ojciec. F: Pokaż. (Mariolka podaje ojcowi laptopa) Ferdek czyta i zrywa się po pewnym czasie z fotela: F: Kurde! Zabiję mendę z śmierdzącą dupą ku**a mać! M: Ale ojciec, co się stało!? F: Dziennikarz mnie obraził... (Obkręca się szybko w stronę Mariolki) A, i twoja głupawa koleżaneczka i Cyca dupowata żona z pomocą łysej mendy, węża bezdusznego, którego zaraz nakryje laczkiem zabili mój zaj****ty interes. M: (W myślach: "Z jednej strony dobrze, z drugiej strony jestem biedna) Uuu, to nie dobrze. F: Ażebyś wiedziała! (Obkręca się, ściąga laczka i idzie ku drzwi) Załawie mendę, fallusa złamanego! Ferdek wychodzi i wchodzi Boczek, którego nie zauważył: B: A jemu co, Mariolka? M: Paździoch z Jolasią go wywalili z posady szefa firmy. B: Biedny pan Ferdek. Już miał wychodzić, ale się wraca, bo coś se przypomniał: B: Aha! Masz może pęto kiełbasy, bo wy ostatnio bogaci, a ja wciąż biedny. M: Jest w lodówie w kuchni. B: (W myślach: "MMMMM... Wyżerka będzie jak te baby za kasę mają na tekiej jednej stronce) LODÓWIE!? (Boczek zrywa się do kuchni) M: (W myślach: "I po co żeś mu to mówiła Mariolka?") Panie Boczek, nie tak prędko! Scena 3 Kiepski ze zdenerwowaniem puka do Paździocha: F: OTWIERAJ MENDO ŁYSA Z CHLEWA, BO CI PRZY*******E!! Paździoch otwiera drzwi: P: No już, już! Czego pan się drzesz jak baba w ciąży, gdy dziecko jest w połowie ma... (Ferdek mu przerywa) F: Panie! Co ma oznaczać pańska i mojego cyca żony spółka co mnie wyp******iła z interesu!? P: Ale jaka, bo o żadnej spółce niew.... (Ferdek mu przerywa) F: PAŹDZIOCH&PUPCIA MENDAS CORPORATION, k**** mać! (Ferdek bierze dech po mówieniu tej nazwy raptem) Mówi to panu coś!!!??? P: Nic o tym nie wiem, panie... (znów mu przerywa) F: (łapie Paździocha z szlafrok i gada) Panie, gadaj pan, bo panu takiego mocnego kopa w dupe zasadzę, że pan nie wstaniesz do Niedzieli Palmowej! P: Ale... (Przerywa mu Boczek wychodzący z mieszkania Kiepskich) B: To dziękuje Mariolciu, że mnie wyżywiłaś... (zamyka drzwi) O dzieńdobry panom. F: (puszcza Paździocha) A pan coś tam robił!? B: Pożyczałem pppento kkiełbasy od Marrrriol... (przerywa mu) F: Wyp******j grubasie pornograficzy, sk******nu z Boczku zrobiony, gruba świnio nienażarta, ale mi to w podskokach. JUŻ! PASZOŁ WON! Boczek wychodzi na klatkę schodzową tańcując Balet Mongolski i skacząc obkręcając się. F: A teraz mi gadaj mendo łysa spod latarni, która nad Bazarem pańskim szfankuje, co ma znaczyć ta spółka Z.O.O.!? P: Ale ja niewiem, karwasz twarz Barabasz, i się pan odpierdziel (pokazuje gest "Skrzyżowanie"), O! Paździoch szybko zmyka do drzwi, by nie dostać i wchodzi Paździochowa: HP: Pacz jak liziesz małpo! (Patrzy się na Ferdka) Co!? Nieche się przyznać łysa małpa? Mogę go zlać nawet za pana, gdy pan taki zadziwjający interes, żeś rozkręcił. F: Ale wie pani, że pani też może być w to wmieszana? HP: Nie, bo ja się w jego czarną robotę się nie wmieszam, gdy jest robiona na człowieka, którego zaczęłam podziwiać. Ferdek złożył ręce i się zaczął uśmiechać. F: Dziękuję pani Heleno, (mina mu się zmienia w zdenerwowaną i rozkłada ręce) ale słyszałem kapkę sarkazmu, kurde. HP: Naprawdę, nic. Nawet mam dowody, że to pańska Synowa i mój mąż tylko prowadzili tą spółkę, którą się zainteresował Kolarz-Mak. F: A więc proszę mi je wręczyć. Paździochowa wchodzi do mieszkania, słychać, że grzebie po szufladach, nagle krzyczy do Mariana HP: Marian, znalazłam ten twój pęknienty kondom, co go od marca szukasz. Ferdek zmienia twarz na skwaszoną. P: Nie przy lu... otwartych drzwiach, k*rwa kurka! Helena wychodzi z mieszkania: HP: MAM! F: O, dziękuje. Ferdek zawzięcie czyta litera w literę. F: Rzeczywiście. Przepraszam. (Oddaje kartkę Helenie) A teraz wybaczy pani, ale idę wpierdzielić mojej synowej Jolasi Dupci. HP: A proszę, wolny kraj. Możesz pan nawet ode mnie parę ciosów wysłać! Ferdek się wraca i rozmyśla: F: No, ale to w końcu żona mego cyca. I już się kurde pogubiłem. HP: Bij pan, bij. Bez lania nie ma kasy trzepania! Raz nawet Andrzeja Gołotę zlałam, bo go Marian przytargał, niewiadomo po co. Ferdek myśląc o pieniężnej obronie przez sąsiadkę: F: To pani mocna w piąchi musi być! HP: Tak. Mogę pana nawet chronić za parenaście złotych. F: Dobra, w razie czego, gdy zadzwonię za 25 złotych. HP: Stoi! Ściskają sobie nawzajem ręce. Scena 4 Walduś z Ferdkiem stoją nad Jolasią w piwnicy i na nią wżeszczą: F: Czego żeś dupo wołowa miś firme Kiepski Kompanji zlikwidowała!? W: No! I mi całkiem płatną pracę współzarządcy? F: I teraz ciole przez Ciebie mam dwa kroki do bankructwa! W: Aż tak źle? (Waldek złowróżnie się patrzy na Jolasię) Widzisz, co żeś narobiła? Dwa kroki do pujścia pod most!!! (Waldkowi chce się płakać ze wstydu) J: Odwalcie się! Ja tylko chciałam być znów na szczycie w tej g******nej rodzinie, bo tatuś za bardzo tym swym optymistycznym weselstwem sypał. F: G*******j rodzinie? To Walduś dawaj pierścionek, wypierdzielam go do Wisły, niech se Smok Wawelski łyka. W: Jolasia, to twój drugi minus! Trzy i rozwód. J: A co mogę kotku zrobić, żeby przedłużyć limit danych? Walduś wymyśla karę: W: Nie robić Bara-Bara przez 2 tygodnie i spłacać mi co tydzień, aż do skutku zaległe przez Ciebie 100 złotych po zakładzie o bramkę Śląsku Wrocław w Bluesconnect Ekstraklasie. Waldek patrzy się na Ferdka i się lekko przyśmiechuje razem z nim. F: I moja kara! Masz mi przynosić zimne piwo przez tydzień i iść za mnie po bułki do spożywczego przez 2 tygodnie. A jak nie to za jaja i pod latarnie. J: Ale kiedy ja jaj nie mam. F: To ci kurde przyszyje. I będzie... ALE JAJA!! (Ferdek z Waldkiem się zaczeli śmiać). J: Bardzo śmieszne, aż mi makijaż spływa z powiek! Wchodzi Listonosz Edzio: E-P: O jakich jajach gadacie, bo chyba nie o tacie? F: Panie, bo zaraz pana do szafy zamknę na 4 rozdziały Pana Tadeusza!!! E-P: Jak pańska wersja z flaszką niedopitką tam schowaną, to ni ma sprawy, już nie będe sikał na murawy. W: Ale panu się rymuje, jak dwa c***e! E-P: Walduś, pantoflarzu, mi się rymuje jak dla kolarzów. F: Przestańcie rymować, jeden z drugim, bo kopnę w jaja kijem długim! Walduś i Edzio razem: Nie chcemy oglądać twego kija, długiego, że MAMMA MIA! F: Nie o mój kij się tu rozchodzi, tylko o Jolasię, co mi już pewnie piwko w lodówcę chłodzi. J: Nie dziś, lecz jutro, gdy dostanę od cyca futro. W: Nie ma futra bez stówy, bo inaczej to tylko dla zguby! Scena 5 NAPIS - MIJA około 35 MINUT! - NAPIS Wszyscy się kłócą i nagle wchodzi Paździoch: P: Nie wrzeszceć debile, bo was uciszę kijem! F: O, patrzcie kto przyszedł! Emeryt co kradnie ludziom klisze. P: Pan też jesteś emeryt i jakoś nie marudzę. I nie kradnę ludziom... uciekam, bo się jeszcze zapaskudzę! E-P: Skończmy z tymi 40-minutowymi rymami, bo zostaniemy Szwedami! F: Racja!... (Ferdek próbuje rozbawić nastrój ponury) Akacja! W: Tatuś, nie no. Skończ już naprawdę. F: Dobra, dobra. W Chinach bez zupy nie ma bobra. To panowie, Paździocha i Pupcie za fraki i kupujemy dynamitu całe paki. P: Co to to nie, bo powieszę! F: Ja cię powiesze, zgredzie, za kieszeń! W: Skończcie z tymi rymami, bo mnie cholera bierze z żygami! Ups! Nie czuję jak rymuje. Scena 5 NAPIS - Następne 35 minut później. - Napis F: Hej! O co się rozchodziło... a już pamiętam NAPIS - Scena zacenzurowana przez KRRiT - NAPIS W: Odwaliliśmy dobrą kupę roboty. HP: I to jeszcze jak! F: Jak to się mówi fachowo... (Ferdek podnosi ręke z batem) Mówić, bo dołożę! Obity Paździoch i obita Jolasia: Kopa w dupę, i won mnie stąd! F: No! I gitara! Komu browara!? E-P: Mnie, bo pić mi się chce, he he! No i koniec końców nastąpił, do kitu! Ale w gaciach mam laskę dynamitu. (Śmiech) Kategoria:Pomysły na seriale Kategoria:Pomysł na odcinek